The present invention relates to a faucet handle assembly and, more particularly, to a faucet handle assembly which is configured to eliminate a gap between a handle base and a corresponding mounting base or escutcheon.
Conventional faucets typically include at least one faucet handle assembly which is rotated to open and close a valve for controlling the flow of water to a delivery spout. More particularly, the faucet handle assembly is coupled to the valve stem of a valve cartridge. The faucet handle assembly is typically located above a mounting base or escutcheon, which is supported on a sink deck. A clearance gap generally exists between a conventional faucet handle assembly and the escutcheon. The clearance gap serves as a tolerance buffer for dimensional variations of components. The clearance gap is generally achieved by positioning a stop within the faucet handle assembly. The stop is configured to engage the valve stem and thereby prevent axial travel of the faucet handle assembly beyond a certain point along the valve stem. The clearance gap between the faucet handle assembly and the escutcheon may be aesthetically unpleasant, depending upon the particular design of the handle assembly, and may provide a location for the collection of dirt and debris.
The faucet handle assembly of the present invention is configured to couple to a valve stem of a valve, the valve stem extending outwardly from an escutcheon. The faucet handle assembly comprises a handle base configured to be coupled to the valve stem and to be axially adjusted along a longitudinal axis of the valve stem, the handle base including a first end and a second end. A handle is coupled to the first end of the handle base such that movement of the handle is configured to rotate the handle base and the valve stem about the longitudinal axis, thereby causing the second end of the handle base to move relative to the escutcheon. A non-metallic glide surface is supported by the second end of the handle base and faces an outer surface of the escutcheon. The glide surface is configured to contact the outer surface of the escutcheon and to provide for relative movement between the handle base and the escutcheon.
Illustratively, a locking device is operably coupled to the handle base and the valve stem, and is configured to secure the handle base from moving axially relative to the valve stem. The locking device illustratively comprises a planar portion formed on the valve stem and a set screw extending perpendicularly to the planar portion, the set screw extending through the handle base and engaging the planar portion of the valve stem. The locking device is further illustratively configured to secure the handle base from rotating relative to the valve stem. Illustratively, the locking device comprises a receiving bore formed within the handle base and having a D-shaped cross-section. The valve stem includes a portion have a cooperating D-shaped cross-section configured to be received within the receiving bore.
Illustratively, the glide surface is an outer surface of a glide ring coupled to the second end of the handle base. The glide ring illustratively includes a plurality of locking tabs, and the second end of the handle base includes an annular lip, the locking tabs being configured to secure the glide ring to the annular lip.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet comprises a mounting base including an opening and an upwardly facing surface, and a valve including a valve stem with an upper end positioned above the opening of the mounting base. A handle base includes an upper end and an open lower end, the open lower end being configured to receive the valve stem. A glide ring is supported by the lower end of the handle base, the glide ring including a downwardly facing glide surface configured to contact the upwardly facing surface of the mounting base and to provide for relative movement between the handle base and the mounting base.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the present invention, a faucet handle assembly is configured to couple to a valve stem of a valve, the valve stem having an upper end positioned above an opening of an escutcheon. The faucet handle assembly comprises a handle base including a first end, a second end, and a cavity extending upwardly from the second end toward the first end. The cavity of the handle base is configured to receive the valve stem. The faucet handle assembly further comprises means for selectively adjusting the handle base along an axis of the valve stem, and means for closing the space between the second end of the handle base and an outer surface of the escutcheon, while permitting movement of the handle base relative to the escutcheon.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the presently perceived best mode of carrying out the invention.